Nothing Can Come Between Us
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy and his parents have just moved to Albuquerque. Troy hopes he will find a girlfriend and make some good friends. Gabriella hopes that she will have a boyfriend soon. Will Troy and Gabriella get together as couple? Will they also have a drama free senior year? (Rated T for now but rating will change to M later on.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy arrived at the school and parked his car. He got out of the car and grabbed his school bag, before locking it up. Troy walked up to the school and went inside. He went to the main office to get his locker number and the listed of classes he has. Troy left the office and went to his locker. He arrived at his locker and open it. He put his school bag in and grabbed his books for the first class he had. Troy shut his locker and went to find his first class. Troy hope that he would make some friends and get a girlfriend too. So he continued looking for his first class.

Mean while Gabriella was at her locker getting her books for the first class she had. She then shut the locker and headed to her first class. She was busy thinking and was not paying attention where she was walking and crashed in to Troy. Gabriella told the person that she had crashed in to that she was sorry. Troy said to Gabriella that he was sorry for crashing in to her and that he was not looking where he was going. Gabriella looked up and saw it was guy that she had crashed in to. She could not believe how blue the guy's eyes were. Gabriella asked the guy what his name was and he told her that his name is Troy Bolton. She told Troy her name and asked him if he was new at school.

Troy told Gabriella that he was new at school. Gabriella asked Troy where he was going and he told her that he was trying to find his first class. Gabriella asked Troy if she could look at his list of classes he has. Troy handed Gabriella his list of classes. Gabriella told Troy that she was in the same class and that they could walk together to class. She also told Troy that they are in all the classes together. Troy was happy that he and Gabriella had all the same classes. So they arrived at the first class and went in to find their seats. Troy asked Gabriella where she sits and she told him that she sits in the back. Troy asked Gabriella if he could sit next to her. Gabriella told Troy that he could sit next to her. So Troy sat down next to Gabriella.

A few minute later Chad and the rest of the class came in to the room. Chad saw his best friend Gabriella sitting down and talking to some guy that was sitting next to her. Gabriella saw her best friend Chad and told him to come over. Chad went over to Gabriella and the guy that was sitting next to her. Gabriella interduce Troy to her best friend Chad. Chad asked Troy how he and Gabriella meant. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella had crashed in to each other. Chad said to Troy that it was nice to meet you and that he hopes they become good friends too. Chad went to take his seat and was talking to his girlfriend Taylor and the other friends. Troy asked Gabriella why Chad was carrying a basketball under his arm.

Gabriella told Troy that Chad takes his basketball where every he goes. Troy asked Gabriella if Chad every goes with out his basketball under his arm. Gabriella told Troy that the only time that Chad does not have his basketball with him is,when he is with his girlfriend Taylor. Troy asked Gabriella if she ever asked Chad why he always has his basketball with him. Gabriella told Troy that she never thought about asking him. So they went to their next class. They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework too. They shut their lockers and left the school.

Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted a ride home. Gabriella told Troy that she would love a ride home. So they got in to Troy's car and left the school parking lot. A few minutes later they arrived at Gabriella's house. Troy told Gabriella that he lives next door to her. Gabriella was happy that Troy was living next door to her. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come over to his house. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to come over to his house. So they went over to his house and he parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up.

They went in to the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Troy asked Gabriella if she would help him with his math homework. Gabriella told Troy that she would help him with his math homework. So they sat down on his bed and started doing their homework. Two hours later they had finished their homework and were now getting to know each other better. An hour later they went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Lucille saw her son with a girl come in to the kitchen. Troy saw his mom looking at him and Gabriella. Troy interduced Gabriella to his mom. Lucille asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay and have dinner with them. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she would love to stay and have dinner with them.

Gabriella told Troy she was going to call her mom and let her know where she was at. So she called her mom and told her that she was next door at the neighbors. Gabriella also told her mom that she was having dinner with them too. Maria told Gabriella that she was fine with her having dinner at the neighbors. Maria told Gabriella that she would be coming home late from work. So she hung her cell phone up and asked Troy what he wanted to do till dinner was ready. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella said to Troy that she would like to watch a movie with him. So they went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy put his tv on and turn the dvd player on.

Troy asked Gabriella what movie she wanted to watch. Gabriella told Troy that she did not care what movie they watch. So Troy put the movie Letters To Juliet in the dvd player and went back over to Gabriella. Troy started the movie and set the remote on the night stand. They were laying on the bed watching the movie together. An hour later they had finished watching the movie and had took it out of the dvd player. Troy shut the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Troy shut the tv off and they went back down stairs. They went to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready. Lucille told her son and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella went to tell his dad that dinner was ready.

Jack saw Troy and Gabriella come in to the living room. Troy told his dad that dinner was ready. They went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille brought the food from the kitchen and sat it on the table. Lucille went back to the kitchen to get their drinks. Troy induced Gabriella to his dad. Lucille came out of the kitchen and set the drinks on the table. They dished their food up and start eating their dinner. An hour later they had finished eating dinner. Troy told his mom and dad that he was going to walk Gabriella back over to her house. So they left his house and went back to her house. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to ride with him to school in the morning. Gabriella told Troy she would love to ride with him to school in the morning. Troy told Gabriella that he would see her in the morning. So he went back to his house and went inside. Gabriella went in to her house and upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Troy went upstairs to his bedroom and got ready for bed. He got in to his bed and went to sleep for the night. Gabriella was ready for bed and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Maria came in to the house and saw Gabriella come out of the kitchen. Maria told Gabriella that she wanted to talk to her for a minute. Gabriella asked her mom what was up. Maria told Gabriella that she will be leaving for a two week business trip. Gabriella asked her mom when she was going to be leaving for the two week business trip. Maria told her daughter that she would be leaving the day after. Gabriella asked her mom if she could stay next door with her friend Troy while she is gone. Maria told Gabriella she was alright with her staying with Troy while she is gone. Maria also told Gabriella that she wanted to meet Troy and his parents before she leaves for the two week business trip. Gabriella told her mom that she could meet them the next day after school. So they went to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This story is going to have 12 to 14 chapters. The next chapter is going to have Troy asking Gabriella out on a date. Also Maria is going to meet Troy and his parents too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy woke up and went for his run with his dad. Troy asked his dad how far they were going to run that morning. Jack told his on that they were only running two blocks. So they finished their run and headed back to the house. A few minutes later they arrived back at the house and went in side it. Troy went upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day. He could not wait to see Gabriella that morning. So grabbed his school bag and stuff , before leaving his bedroom. Troy went down stairs and set his stuff by the door. He went in to the kitchen and got some thing to eat. Troy decided to eat a bowl of cereal and banana for breakfast. He finished eating his cereal and put his bowl in the sink to be washed later. He left the kitchen and picked his stuff up. Troy left the house and went to his car. He unlocked his car and put his school bag and gym bag in the back seat. He got in to his car and pulled out of the drive way. He drove his car over next door to pick Gabriella up.

Mean while Gabriella had finish taking a shower and was getting dressed for the day. She then did her hair and make up. A few minutes later she had finished getting ready. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and stuff, before leaving her bedroom. She went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. So she ate her cereal and then put her bowl in the sink to be washed later. Gabriella left the kitchen and picked her school bags with her purse. She made sure that she had her house key and then locked the house up. Gabriella saw Troy waiting for her and went to his car. She got in to his car and they pulled a way from the house. They were now on the way to school.

A few minutes later they arrived at the school and parked the car. Troy turn his car off and they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags before locking the car up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked in the school together. Gabriella could not believe that Troy was holding her hand. They went to their lockers and put their school bags a way. They grabbed their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and did some talking, before going to class. Troy said to Gabriella that he had some thing to ask her. Gabriella asked Troy what he had to ask her. Troy asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a date with him.

Gabriella told Troy that her mom wants to meet him and his parents. Troy told Gabriella he would love to meet her mom. Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to come over and have dinner with his parents. Gabriella told Troy she would love to have dinner with him and his parents. Gabriella asked Troy if she can bring her mom with too. Troy told Gabriella that she could bring her mom with. So they went to their first class they had.

They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They got their school bags and homework ,before closing their lockers. They shut their lockers and left the school. They went to the car and got in to it. They left the school parking lot and were on the way home. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. They went in to his house and upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down on his bed and started doing their homework. An hour later they had finished their homework and went down stairs to the kitchen. Troy grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator.

Troy gave one of the bottles of water to Gabriella. They took a drink from the bottle of water. They left the kitchen and were going to the living room to watch tv. Lucille came in the house and saw her son with Gabriella coming out of the kitchen. Troy asked his mom if she needed some help. Lucille told her son that she could use a little bit of help to get the last of the groceries brought in to the house. So Troy went to get the last of the groceries. Lucille asked Gabriella if she was staying for dinner. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she was staying for dinner and that her mom was coming over. Lucille went to the kitchen to put the groceries a way.

Gabriella followed Lucille to the kitchen and asked her if she could help her put stuff a way. Lucille told Gabriella that she could help her put stuff a way. So they started putting the groceries a way. Gabriella told Troy's mom that her mom wants to meet her and Jack. Gabriella also told Lucille that her mom wants to meet Troy too. So they did some more talking while putting the groceries a way. Troy came in the kitchen with the rest of the groceries and also helped putting them a way too. Lucille thank her son and Gabriella for helping her put the groceries a way. Lucille told her son and Gabriella that she was going to start making dinner now.

Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy put his tv and dvd player on. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch the movie Letters To Juliet. Gabriella told Troy she was find with watching the movie The Letters To Juliet. So Troy put the Letters To Juliet movie in and went back over to Gabriella on the bed. Troy started the movie and they began watching it. During the movie they had ended up cuddling with each other.

A few minutes later Jack had arrived home and came into the house. Jack went to the kitchen and asked his wife what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her husband that she was making fried chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots for dinner. Jack told his wife that it sounded good. Lucille told her husband that Gabriella and her mom were having dinner with them. Jack told his wife that he was going to go watch a basketball game on the tv. Jack left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch tv.

Please Review!

A/N I know I said that Maria was going to meet Troy and his parents in this chapter but I decided to have it in the next chapter. The next chapter will have the dinner and Maria meeting Troy with his parents. Also in the next chapter Maria will be getting ready to leave for her business trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maria went next door to the Bolton's house and knocked on the door. Jack heard some one knocking on the door and so he left the living room to answer it. Jack open the door and saw Gabriella's mom standing in front of him. Maria introduced herself to Troy's dad and told him that she was Gabriella's mom. Jack let her in the house and told her that he was Troy's dad. Maria told Troy's dad she happy to meet him. Jack told Maria that his wife was in the kitchen. So Jack and Maria went in the kitchen to see his wife finishing making dinner. Lucille had finished making the dinner. Jack asked his wife if the dinner was done. Lucille turned around and told her husband that dinner was ready. Jack told his wife that she had some one to meet. Maria said to Lucille that she is Gabriella's mom and that it was nice to meet her. Lucille told Maria that she was happy to meet her.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella had finished watching the movie. Troy took the movie out and put it a way. He shut the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Troy shut the tv off for the night. They left his bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen. They went in the kitchen and saw his parents and her mom talking. Troy asked his mom if dinner was ready. Lucille told her son that dinner was ready. Gabriella took Troy over to her mom and introduced him to her. Maria said to Troy that it was good to meet him. So they went to the dining room and sat down on the table. Lucille and her husband brought the food to the table. Lucille and her husband sat down at the table too.

They dished their food up and began eating it. An hour later Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their dinner and went to take their dishes to the kitchen. They put the dishes in the sink to be washed. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go for a walk. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to go for a walk with him. So they left the kitchen and went to tell the parents they were going for a walk. Jack finish his dinner and went back to the living room to watch the rest of a basketball game on tv. Maria saw her daughter and Troy come back in the dining room. Troy and Gabriella told their moms they were going to go for a walk and would be right back. Lucille told her son that they did not need to come back right a way.

Troy and Gabriella their moms a hug and then left the dining room. They left the house and started their walk. Troy decided to tell Gabriella that he likes her and asked her if she will be his girlfriend. Gabriella asked Troy if he was okey and he told her that he was fine. Troy then said to Gabriella that he wants to talk to her about some thing. Gabriella asked Troy what he want to talked to her about. Troy said to Gabriella that he likes her more then just a friend. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella could not believe Troy like her more then a friend. Gabriella told that she likes him and that she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips and responded back to it. So Troy took Gabriella's and in to his and they continue their walk.

Maria helped Lucille take the left over food to the kitchen. Lucille had brought her husbands dirty dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed. Lucille thank Maria for helping her out. Maria told Lucille that she had to go on a two week business trip and was wondering if it would be okey for Gabriella to stay with them while she is gone. Lucille told Maria that Gabriella can stay with them while she is gone her two week business trip. Maria thank Lucille for letting her daughter stay with them while she his gone on the two week business trip.

Lucille asked Maria when she is leaving for her two week business trip. Maria told Lucille that she was leaving tomorrow afternoon. Lucille asked Maria if she told Gabriella that she was leaving tomorrow afternoon for the two week business trip. Maria told Lucille that her daughter knows that she is leaving on a two week business trip, but that she had not told her yet that she is leaving tomorrow afternoon. Lucille asked Maria if she was going to tell Gabriella when she gets back from her walk with Troy. Maria told Lucille that she is going to tell her when she gets back from the walk with Troy.

Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to go back to the house. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to go back to his house. So they walked back to his house. A few minutes later they arrived back at his house and went inside. Troy and his girlfriend went to the kitchen saw their mom's talking. Lucille and Maria saw that Troy and Gabriella had come in the kitchen. Lucille asked her son and Gabriella how their walk was. Troy and his girlfriend told his mom that their walk was good. Maria told Gabriella that she need to tell her some thing. Gabriella asked her mom what she had to tell her. Maria told her daughter that she was leaving in the afternoon, for her two week business trip.

Lucille told Gabriella that she was going to be staying with them while her mom is gone on the two week business trip. Troy was happy that his girlfriend was going to be staying with him and his parents. Lucille told her son to go with Gabriella to her house to get her stuff. So Troy and his girlfriend left his house and went next door to her house. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he was going to come upstairs. Troy told his girlfriend that he was coming with her upstairs to her bedroom. So they went upstairs to her bedroom to get her stuff.

Gabriella grabbed her over night bag and packed two weeks worth of clothes. She then went to get her other stuff she would need and put it in her over night bag with her clothes. She closed her over night bag and then got her small make up bag with her hair stuff. She put the small make up bag and hair stuff in the side of the over night bag. Gabriella also grabbed her charge cord for her cell phone too. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to go. Troy told his girlfriend that he would carry her over night bag for her. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and picked her purse back up.

They left her bedroom and went back down stairs. Gabriella and her boyfriend left the house and locked it up. They walked back over to his house. They went in to his house and went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy set his girlfriends over night bag on the couch. Gabriella also set her school bag down on the couch, next to her over night bag. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to go back down stairs and get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she did want to go down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. So they went back down stairs and to the kitchen. They went in the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and his girlfriend saw their moms still talking. Gabriella went over to her mom and told her that she had got the stuff she would need.

Maria asked her daughter if she was going to come back home with her or stay there for the night. Gabriella told her mom that she was going to stay here with Troy. Maria told her daughter that she was fine with that. Maria told her daughter that she would see her the week after. Maria also told her daughter that she will call her when she gets to her hotel tomorrow night. Gabriella said to mom that she would be waiting for her call. Maria and her daughter shared a hug, before she left. Gabriella went back over to her boyfriend and they went back upstairs to watch a movie together. Maria thanked Lucille again for letting her daughter stay with them. Lucille told Maria that it is not a problem. Maria told Lucille she was going to go home and pack. So Maria left the Bolton house and went back next door to her house. She went in the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Maria started packing her stuff for her two week business trip. An hour later she had finished packing and was now going to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling their friends about them being together as a couple. Also in the next chapter Maria will have left for her two week business trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up and got out of bed. They put on their running clothes and left the bedroom. They went down stairs and meant his dad at the door. They left the house and started running together. A few minutes later they arrived back at the house and went inside it. Troy and his girlfriend went to take a quick shower. They finished taking their shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella did her hair and make up too. They then grabbed their school bags and stuff, before leaving the bedroom. They went down stairs and to the kitchen. They decided to eat two pieces of toast with a banana for breakfast. They had finished eating their breakfast and then left the kitchen. They grabbed their school bags and left the house. They went to the car and put the school bags in the back seat of the car. They got in the car and left the drive way. They were now on the way to school.

Mean while Chad and the others were waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Chad and the others went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. Troy parked his car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy went over to his girlfriend and too her hand in to his. They walked in the school together and went to their lockers. Chad saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands and wondered if they were a couple now. Troy and Gabriella got their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and then did some making out before they went to class. Chad and the others saw Troy and Gabriella making out by the lockers and wondered what was going on with them.

Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. They left their lockers and went to the first class they had. Chad and the others decided they would talk to Troy and Gabriella after school. So they went to class too. They got through the first class and were at their lockers putting the books a way. Troy and his girlfriend notice that Chad and their friends were watching them. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she could not wait for them to tell their friends about them being a couple. Troy told his girlfriend that they will be telling them after school. So they got through the rest of the school day. Troy and his girlfriend were at their lockers getting the school bags and homework they had to do. They shut their lockers and left the school together.

Chad and the others got their stuff too. They shut their lockers and left the school together. Troy and Gabriella saw Chad and the others come out of the school. Troy and Gabriella went over to their friends and told them that they had some thing to tell them. Chad and the others asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are together as a couple. Chad and the others were in shock at first but then congradulated them on getting together. So Chad and the others asked Troy and Gabriella how long they had been together. Troy and his girlfriend told their friends that they had been together for two weeks. So they said their good byes to each other and went to their cars.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is short, but I decided to end this chapter here. The next chapter will be a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Gabriella's mom on a business trip. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will be having a romantic date.


	5. Author's Note

**Author Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is on hiatus for now.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

I am putting this story on Hold for now.

It will be awhile before a new chapter will be posted up on this story.

Please Be patient.


End file.
